


For Blackmail Purposes Only

by xShadowWolfx



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xShadowWolfx/pseuds/xShadowWolfx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Sequel to When The Rain Falls*</p>
<p>After living with Ryan and his family for awhile, Ray finds out about the man's past career as a model. He then goes looking for the pictures, particularly the gnome picture. Totally not for blackmail reasons of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Blackmail Purposes Only

Ray could just hear the mission impossible theme running through his head over and over. After a few months of living with Ryan and his family, the lad had learned about the older man's past job as a model in their most recent Let's Play. 

This meant there had to be pictures laying around somewhere. Sure, Ray could have just asked if he could see them, but where was the fun in that? Ryan probably wouldn't show him anyways. And in the event that the gent would, he might miss out on great blackmail opportunities. Especially whatever that gnome picture was. Ray knew he was going to be in so much trouble if Ryan found out, but the allure of finding embarrassing pictures was stronger. He's said it before, and he will now say it again. YOLO!

Ray had waited until everyone had left for one reason or another before tiptoeing out of the basement space and starting to look through drawers and cabinets. He finally ended up in the master bedroom almost two hours later. Ryan had gone to the store, saying he would be back in a couple of hours so Ray had to hurry. There was no way he would be able to lie to the gent if he was caught.

With that realization, he set his eyes on the two closets. Surely the pictures had to be in one or the other? He took a moment to listen for any sounds that might signal Ryan's return. 

Nothing. 

Ray stepped forward quietly to one of them. Just as he put his hand on the door handle, the bedroom door swung open. Ray jumped up and back away from the closet, expecting to see Ryan angry that he was nosing through his stuff but was instead met by the slightly confused face of one of the three Haywood dogs.

The canine cocked his head at Ray's shocked expression, both hands being held over his heaving chest, and the fear and surprise emanating from him.

"Goddammit, you almost scared the shit out of me!" Ray finally exclaimed when he had regained his breath and his heart rate went back down. 

The dog just continued to stare quizzically.

"Ok, listen up. You _never_ saw me here. So don't go and rat me out to your master. You've got to keep this between me and you." Ray held out a hand. "Deal?"

The dog recognized the hand signal and obediently gave Ray his paw.

"Good. Now get out of here. You're making me nervous. Go keep watch or something."

The dog had no idea what Ray had just said past "good" so seeing as how he wasn't getting any more attention, he just left back out the door. 

Ray took a few minutes to fully recover from his near heart attack and check that he hadn't actually shit his pants before gathering up the courage to investigate again. Ryan could literally be home any minute now. He put his hand on the handle again and opened one of the closet doors to find women's clothes and items. 

_Oops! Wrong one._

"Ray?"

The lad could not have slammed the closet door and jumped away from it faster. 

Ryan stood in the doorway with a confused but slightly curious look. Then the dog stuck his head in as well.

Ray glared at the conniving canine. "Fucking traitor." 

Ryan spared a glance at the dog, who looked up a him innocently, before turning his attention back to Ray's extremely guilty expression.

"What are you doing looking in my wife's closet, kid?"

"You know uh...I j-just haven't se-seen the rest of house yet...And I was uh curious...And you guys were all gone...You know you shouldn't leave a Puerto Rican all by himself in a big house!" Ray spluttered out quickly.

From the unimpressed look on Ryan's face and his crossed arms, the lad could tell he didn't buy any of that.

"How about you try the truth this time," the gent said sternly.

"Uhhh. Well..."

Ryan suddenly remembered the 7 Days to Die Let's Play. He narrowed his eyes. "Ray are you looking for something?"

"No! No, of course not!" 

Ryan raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Still lying to me, are ya?"

Ray suddenly found his socks more interesting but when he looked up, panic began to flare. Ryan was now advancing on him with what could only be described as his Mad King glare.

"I took you _in_ ," Ryan's voice was dangerously low. "I gave you a _home_."

"Ryan?" Ray started to back up.

"I gave you a _place_ in this family. I put my _trust_ in you. Hell, I even helped you pay off your bills. And when I turn my _back_ -"

"Ryan, come on, man! Please! You're scaring me!" Ray said shakily as he felt his back hit the wall and put his hands up slightly. The gent stepped up until they were almost touching and put both hands on the lad's arms in a vice grip, effectively trapping him.

"You start _snooping_ around and then _lie_ to me when you've been caught."

Ray could feel chills of fear running through his body from Ryan's ice blue eyes boring into him.

"Listen, Ry! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have! Don't kill me or put me in a hole! It won't happen again! I swear!"

"Oh you know it's not going to happen again."

Ray could feel his heart stop. _Is Ryan going to kick me out? Is he going to beat the shit out of me? Is he actually going to put me in a hole, or worse? Wait, what really would be worse?_ Ray gulped.

Unexpectedly, Ryan backed away and his intimidating glare softened to a smirk. The gent chuckled as he opened his own closet and began to rummage through some stuff on the top shelf.

_Seriously, what was so goddamn funny!?_

Ray flinched when Ryan pulled something out, not expecting a folder. The gent was looking at him with an amused expression.

"All you had to do was ask, bud."

_WHAT!_

"We went through that whole act with you almost making me shit my pants, and you're just going to show me the pictures just like that!" Ray shouted in a cracked voice as the adrenaline left his body.

Ryan shrugged as he sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. "Sure, why not."

Ray still stood dumbstruck.

"You better hurry before I change my mind."

Ray practically flew to sit next to Ryan. He was not missing out on this.

Before opening the folder, the gent laughed when he remembered something.

"You know, there was a bet running in the office of when you would come looking for these since you live with me."

"Did you win or lose?"

"I can honestly say that we're going to Home Slice for lunch tomorrow."

"Fucking yes!" Ray cheered.

Ryan stared at the folder again.

"I can't believe I'm letting you see these."

"Hey, I can always look through them myself," Ray offered.

Ryan raised an eyebrow at him. "My point exactly."

"Just open it, dude. They can't be that bad," the lad said encouragingly.

"First off, where is your phone?"

"What phone?" Ray grinned cheekily.

Ryan just glared in response.

"It's downstairs."

"You're a horrible liar, Ray."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Ryan gave him a wolfish grin and set the folder aside to safety.

"You know, I recently heard that someone was quite ticklish." 

Before Ray could react, the older man pinned him on his stomach on the bed and started tickling his sides mercilessly. When Ray went to grab the gent's hands, Ryan grabbed both his wrists with one hand and started checking pockets with the other. He found the phone, turned it off, and put it away in his own pocket, ignoring Ray's protests.

He let go and grabbed the folder again as he sat back down is his previous position. Ray settled next to him again still pouting about his phone being taken away.

Ryan grinned. " _Now_ I feel better showing you these."

"You evil son of a bitch!"

"Hey, I had to get revenge for you sneaking around earlier anyways."

Ray muttered something unintelligible.

"Here goes nothing I guess. Just remember that I wasn't really that good at it."

Ryan opened the folder and settled it across both their laps.

Ray picked up an id card from one of the shows.

"Jeez! What happened, dude? You used to be a sexy mother fucker. 10 out of 10 would have banged-" Ray smartly shut up at the glare Ryan was giving him.

They looked through more of the pictures from different shows, finally coming across the famous gnome picture. What had been expected as a silly costume turned out to just be a fancy hat.

"So this is the gnome picture? Not quite what I was expecting."

"I mean, it was a fashion show, so the actual costume wasn't going to be too crazy."

They finished going though the pictures and set the folder aside. Ryan turned to Ray. "Happy now?"

"I will be when you give me my phone back."

"I'll think about it."

"Ryyaann!"

"You're so whiny today."

"Cause you won't give me back my phone!"

"How about you go back downstairs, and I'll give it to you when I'm done up here."

Ryan could have sworn he saw some brief hesitation in the lad's eyes. That made him suspicious as to why Ray wanted his phone back so bad.

"Fine," the lad finally ground out petulantly.

Ray got up to leave. He knew Ryan was just going to hide the pictures somewhere else where he hoped the lad wouldn't find them.

"I know what happened to you." 

The gent raised his eyebrows at Ray's cheeky expression.

"You turned into a grumpy old man."

Ryan glared and started to stand up.

"Why I outta-"

Ray bolted before the gent could finish his threat.

Ryan shook his head and smiled in amusement. He quickly hid the folder in the same place, just stacked it different. Ray would never expect that.

When he closed everything up, Ryan pulled Ray's phone out and turned it on. He'd seen the lad unlock it enough to know what buttons to press to get into it. He had a suspicion and wanted to check on something. He went to the pictures and frowned as one seemed familiar. 

 

Ray was waiting downstairs by his door nervously. You see, on a failed search a few days ago for the model pictures, he had happened across an old photo album with pictures of Ryan as a baby. Those included the infamous naked baby in the tub picture starring one very young James Ryan Haywood. That was blackmail gold in Ray's opinion. So he had taken a picture of it. And now said gent had his phone and probably knew how to get into it. There was no way he wouldn't check it. The lad knew Ryan should have come downstairs by now, but upstairs had gone eerily quiet. Suddenly, that silence was broken by a roar.

"RAY NARVAEZ JUNIOR!"

Ray ran down to his room, forgetting to lock the door at the top of the stairs, and hid under his bed. He heard Ryan charge in and start looking around.

"Raaaayyyy? I know you're hiding in here."

He couldn't stand to even breath, let alone look. 

"Gotcha!"

Ray let out a high pitched scream when he was abruptly dragged out, thrown down onto the bed, and pinned on his back.

Ryan had his creepy Mad King grin on his face.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

Ray wasn't sure afterwards what would have been worse, being murdered slowly or being slowly tortured with tickling until Ryan's wife finally made it home and called her husband off.

At least the picture, which Ryan checked to make sure was no longer on any device that Ray owned, was safe on Tina's phone. The lad had made sure to take all precautions should something like this happen. 

_Let's see Ryan ever threaten me now. He doesn't know it but he's got another thing coming. The Mad King should have known better than to mess with X-Ray._

Ray would be eating his words the next day when Ryan remembered about Tina and threatened the lad with no Home Slice unless the picture was out of her possession as well. And if there was one thing Ray valued more than blackmail, it was free food.

**Author's Note:**

> When Ryan had mentioned that he still had the good pictures, I couldn't resist continuing my other fic of Ray living with the gent. I thought it would be funny if after hearing about them in the 7 Days to Die Let's Play, Ray went looking for them.


End file.
